Solutionizing of heat resistant Fe and Ni base alloys is currently performed by controlled temperature anneals. The greater the extent of solutionizing of key elements during alloy processing, the better the subsequent creep resistance can be. The solutionizing process raises the temperature of the alloy to dissolve and uniformly distribute alloying elements including those that will form the desired creep resistance imparting precipitates. The temperature is thereafter lowered and the precipitate compounds, which are not soluble in the alloy at lower temperatures, form nanoscale precipitates which improve some properties of the alloys. A significant such property is the creep resistance of the alloy at the service temperature of the alloy. Typical such service temperatures can be between 500-1000° C.